Kami and April (Friendship)
"Remember when we had that slumber party when we were seven?" "Yeah and you fell asleep with gum in your mouth and it ended up in my hair!" "Your dad had to cut it to get it out. You wouldn't talk to me for days after that! But then we became friends again and we made each other promise to tell each other anything." ''-April to Kami before telling her that she saw Melt kissing Olivia.'' April and Kami (Kapril) are best friends in the fanfiction world, and have been since they were around 3. april and kami2.jpg|Kami and April on a plane to Hawaii. April and kami 4.jpg|April and Kami!!! april and kami3.jpg|April and Kami are BEST FRIENDS! april and kami5.jpg|Kami and April (: april and kami6.jpg|April and Kami modeling for a photo shoot aprilandkamiohyeah.jpg|April and Kami look like brunettes....... kami and april 2.jpg|Kami and April at the beach!! kami and april1.jpg|Kami giving April a piggy back ride! kami and april3.jpg|April giving Kami a piggy back ride!! ImagesCAK7R13F.jpg|Kami and April! ImagesCABU6KPA.jpg|April and Kami!!! :D ImagesCAMUO5J6.jpg|Kami and April!! Bangles-blonde-festival-friends-girls-hair-107518.jpg|Kami and April! :D ImagesCAHKOZ16.jpg|Kami (Blue) and April (Pink) after a surfing contest. ImagesCAGZSWE7.jpg|April and Kami!! ImagesCA52B8D9.jpg|Kami and April ImagesCAVYDG00.jpg|April and Kami ImagesCANG4MLM.jpg|April and Kami Cutcaster-photo-100343373-Boys-and-Girls-looking-in-each-other-s-book.jpg|Kami and April pretending to read a book while spying on April's crush. ImagesCAVURTC6.jpg|April and Kami going surfing Kami and april 5.jpg|Kami, April and some awesome sunglasses! kami and april 4.jpg|april, kami, more great sunglasses 0103 double-dinner-date sm.jpg|Buddy and Kami (Right) and April and Fernando (Left) on a daouble date. :) 111909 MC State VBall0080 t607.jpg|April and Kami before a volleyball game. ImagesCA7T4QXJ.jpg|April and Kami ImagesCAG2GQA6.jpg|April and Kami before a track meet. ImagesCAV86I0D.jpg|Kami and April playing powderpuff football Large 343779 01 ttgirls27 MG.jpg|April (Face planting the ground) and Kami during soccer practice ImagesCADPBRPJ.jpg|Kami and April shopping. ImagesCAEYBTTM.jpg|Dorks. ImagesCALP5491.jpg|Kami and April are so dorky sometimes XD ImagesCAA19Y9S.jpg|DORKS! ImagesCA5JHBMG.jpg|Kami and April Tumblr lrg9akqkOy1qkv3ldo1 500.jpg|April and Kami ImagesCA3TKY7L.jpg|You know. Just your average BFF. Kami (Blonde) and April (Brunette) Kami and april 7.jpg|Kami and April ♥ kami and april8.jpg|Kami (left) and April (right) ♥ kami and april9.jpg|Kami (left) and April (right) ♥ kami and april11.jpg|Kami (left) and April (right) ♥ kami and april10.jpg|Kami (left) and April (right) ♥ Images555.jpg|April and Kami Images5454.jpg|Kami and April Images454.jpg|April (Left) and Kami (Right) kami and april13.jpg|Kami (green) and April (pink) modeling ♥ kami and april15.jpg|Kami (left) and April (right) ♥ ImagesCAGCJTJZ.jpg|April and Kami haha ImagesCAIHWNEC.jpg|April and Kami Katehudson 1295200024.jpg|April and Kami. ImagesCAM9TIZZ.jpg|Kami and April! The two girls are neighbors growing up and become sisters later on when April marries Kami's brother, Fernando. Kapril plays a role in Japan, Gallagher High, Not Your Ordinary High School and many other stories. Kapril is based off of the real life friendship between creators, April and Emma. History "How long have you two known each other?" "FOREVER!" ''-The Quads and April and Kami.'' ImagesCA4GCBSF.jpg|Kami is milk and april is cookie (: ImagesCAAE9Z0J.jpg|they loved them some tutus! ImagesCAC0UPH6.jpg|Kami and April before a dance competition! kami and april 6.jpg|Kami and April in da summer! ImagesCA9XA88J.jpg|April and Kami at the park wearing matching PANDA SHIRTS! little kami and april.jpg|wittle kami and april!!! ImagesCAAAPNMK.jpg|April and Kami cooking cookies :) ImagesCA5GG5VA.jpg|Kami, April and her twin, Hannah ImagesCA16V872.jpg|Kami and April (Kami has the green glasses) at disney land. ImagesCAMGDQ9K.jpg|April (Red hat) and Kami (Blue Hat) Trick or Treating ImagesCALPZX7B.jpg|Kami and April playing video games with Mr. Drilovsky. ImagesCARSCG83.jpg|April and Kami kami and april12.jpg|Kami (left) and April (right) ♥ kami and april14.jpg|Kami (in creme) and April (in pink) ♥ little themm!.jpg|April and Kami (wow they looked A LOT alike) and theyre dolls! Polls 0803050417071sad another cropbp 5849 812190 poll xlarge.jpg|April comforting Kami after her mom died. ImagesCAL8Z32H.jpg|Kami and April as princesses! ImagesCAO44BU8.jpg|Kami and April Kami and April met when they were three at Jake, Chad and Fernando's commissoning into the KND and became even closer when the Dickson family moved next door to the Drilovsky family. Kami and April quickly became best friends. Kami was the first person to recognize April's crush on her older brother, Fernando, even though April played it off as a crush on Patton (Which quickly turned into a real relationship.) When the Drilovsky's moved, April and Kami were heartbroken and talked on the phone every day. When they moved back, April and Kami quickly picked up their friendship as if nothing had ever happened. Kami and April remained best friends throughout high school, and even though April attended college in New York and Kami was in Oklahoma, the two girls still remained close. Kami is the maid of honor when April is married to Fernando/Buddy (Ingrid is April's maid of honor when she marries Luke) and April is the maid of honor when Kami marries Melt/David/Buddy/George. The two girl's children are also very close growing up, like them. Relationships Morgan Utsukushii '' Morgan kami and april1.jpg|Morgan (left), Kami (middle) and April (right)! kami april and morgan.jpg|Kami (left), April (middle) and Morgan (right)!! kami morgan and april.jpg|Kami (left), Morgan (middle) and April (right) =D glittergirls.jpg|Morgan April and Kami... GLITTER kamimorganandapril.jpg|Kami, Morgan and April!! kamimorganandapril2.jpg|Kami (left), Morgan (middle) and April (right) as mascarade girls! 3.1.jpg|April, Morgan, and Kami, Morgan lost a bet and had to where pink.. 3.2.jpg|Morgan, April, and Kami, and random un-cool girl trying to steal our spotlight 3.3.jpg|April, Morgan, and Kami 3.4.jpg|Morgan, Kami, and April 3.5.jpg|April, Kami, Morgan 3.6.png|Kami, Morgan, and April 3.7.jpg|Kami, April, and Morgan 3.8.jpg|April, Morgan, Kami 3.9.jpg|Kami, Morgan, and April...once again, Morgan lost a bet 3.10.jpg|Kami, Morgan, April. Morgan is helping with homework 3.11.jpg|April, Morgan, Kami 3.12.jpg|Sleep over! Morgan, Kami, April ImagesCAG6LEYO.jpg|Kami and April at Morgan and Ethan's wedding ImagesCAN16UB5.jpg|Morgan, Kami, and April ImagesCAY03WNU.jpg|Kami breaking up a fight between April and Morgan Blonde-friends-girls-hair-high-tops-Favim com-225954 large.jpg|Morgan, April, and Kami doing what they do. 3.13.jpg|April, Kami, and Morgan playing Twister Emily-osment-santa-claus.jpg|April, Morgan, Kami visiting Santa! Morgan is on Santa's lap, April to the laft and Kami to the right ImagesCAAROG0R.jpg|April, Morgan, and Kami ImagesCACUINGS.jpg|Kami, Morgan, and April Amigas-cute-girls-fotografia-friends-friendship-Favim com-196300.jpg|(From left to right) Noah, Morgan, April, and Kami. Disneyland-student-girls-2010.jpg|April (Left), Kami (Middle), Morgan (Right) 6155l VHS Homecoming Dance 2010 Portraits med.jpg|Homecoming :) Noah is far left, Morgan next to her in the black dress. Kami is in the purple dress and April is in the hot pink. MAK.jpg|Kami, Noah, Morgan, Athena, and April visiting Morgan when she accidentally overdosed on her meds AMK.jpg|April, Morgan, and Kami AMK2.jpg|April, Kami. and Morgan AMK3.jpg|Morgan, April, and Kmai Kids attending 001.jpg|(From left to right) Noah, Kami, April, and Morgan on a school field trip. ImagesCANXSDXE.jpg|Morgan, Kami, April and some random girl in the back. MAK1.jpg|Morgan, April, and Kami after Morgan died her hair blonde MAK2.jpg|Kami, April, and Morgan ImagesCA03OHNN.jpg|(From left to right) April, Morgan, and Kami. ImagesCA7122GM.jpg|Kami, Morgan, and April :) kamimorganandapril3.jpg|April (left), Morgan (middle) and Kami (right) morgan april and kami.jpg|Morgan (left), April (being pushed in) and Kami (right) ♥ GCB1.jpg|Morgan and April talking to Kami GCB2.jpg|Morgan, April, Kami laughing after a party. "Are you team Eduardo or team Jack?!" "Eduardo, duh." "I'm team Eduardo until Jack takes his shirt off!"'' ''-Kami, Morgan and April on "The Suns Goodbye".'' ---- "We're the three best friends that anyone could have. We're the three best friends that anyone could have. We're the three best friends that anyone could have. And we'll never ever ever ever leave each other!" '~Morgan, Kami, and April after watching The Hangover. Kami and April also seem to have a geniune relationship with Morgan Utsukushii and the three are considered "The Three Musketeers" by many of their friends. This relationship, as well is based off of the real life frienship between April, Emma, and Morgan. They're known for their random conversations and fangirling over Power Rangers Samurai and the My Angel and Henry Skreever series. The three become sisters when Kami marries Buddy and April marries Fernando. Noah Heart "Two's com pany, three's a crowd!" '' ''-April and Kami joke when they are asked why they get along better without Noah. Kami and April's friendship generally seems stronger in stories that April and Noah's, Kami and Noah's and April, Kami and Noah's. All three of the girls dated Buddy, but only April and Noah truly fought over them. Kami set April up with her brother and April set Kami up with Buddy after the two broke up. Kami is the manager of April's band, Bleeding Hearts, and Noah has nothing to do with it. Category:Friendships Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pictures Category:Famil Category:Families Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:BBT Pictures Category:Glee Pictures Category:GCB Pictures